


Spilled Ink

by nebularity (fayara)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - GTA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayara/pseuds/nebularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you not only have your soulmate's first words to you tattooed on your body, but also their last. Only the first words are visible to everyone, and only you can see the last words. </p><p>-</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>The first time Gavin hears the words leave Michael’s mouth, he stiffens. He freezes, waits a few moments, for some disaster to happen. For bullets to come raining through the window, for a rocket to hit the house, for Michael to do something incredibly stupid like slip and crack his head open and that’ll be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Ink

“I love you.” 

The first time Gavin hears the words leave Michael’s mouth, he stiffens. He freezes, waits a few moments, for some disaster to happen. For bullets to come raining through the window, for a rocket to hit the house, for Michael to do something incredibly stupid like slip and crack his head open and that’ll be it. 

But when Michael’s just left standing in bedroom, alive and well and very confused, Gavin lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Yeah, love you too boi.” But there’s a tightness around his eyes and a tension in his words that still make the words seem off, no matter how true they might be. 

*

Michael thinks he mis-stepped, he thought he and Gavin were on the same page, but apparently not. He attempts to ease up the affection, but that weirdly just makes Gavin latch closer to him. So he decides to test it, drops the phrase again, and watches all over how Gavin freaks out. It happens two more times before Michael finally confronts him. 

“Ok, what the fuck?”

Gavin’s brows furrow, making a ridiculous face. “Wha’?” 

“Every time I say ‘I love you’—see! You did it just there. Every time I say that, you freak the fuck out! You try to hide it but you’re pretty damn obvious. You keep saying I love you back, so what’s the deal?”

“I—“ Gavin stutters, flicks a tongue out to lick his lips nervously. 

“No bullshit. If you don’t love me, fine, but stop fucking pretending you do.” 

“Michael, I love you.” Gavin’s words are so instant, so firm, that some of Michael’s anger begins to cede. 

“Then what. C’mon Gav, if you’ve got some weird thing just let me know.” 

“It’s—it’s not—I’m not supposed to, you know?” Gavin lets out a breath. 

“No, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

Gavin locks eyes with Michael, debating something in his mind. He seems to come to a resolution as he slowly rolls up the sleeve on his left arm. 

Michael looks down, sees the familiar phrase on Gavin’s forearm, the first words Michael ever said to him: ' _What language was that?_ ' (To be fair, Michael’s tattoo from Gavin says ' _You’re a grumpy little geck, aren’t you?_ '. Michael thought it was an appropriate response.) 

“Yeah Gav, I know how we met.” 

Gavin shakes his head a little. His fingers trace the space just beneath the sentence, an area that just looks like blank skin to Michael. Suddenly, Michael can’t swallow, a lump in his throat he can't breathe past. He knows what Gavin will say before the words leave his lips.

“I love you. That’s what’s written here, ok? And I know I’m not supposed to share that, I know, but I can’t help it if I’m a little bungy whenever you say it.” 

“Ok—“ Michael’s voice cracks. He clears his throat, attempts to swallow past the sandpaper feeling in his mouth, and tries again. “Ok, yeah I get that. We can—why don’t we come up with something else.” 

“Whadd’you mean?” 

“Something that’s not… that phrase, but means the same thing.”

Gavin’s lips twitch up in a half smile. “Olive you.”

Michael snorts. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Why not?” Gavin sounds indignant now, but both of them are smiling. “It’s close enough!”

Michael just lets out a laugh before shaking his head. “Fine, fine. Olive you.” 

*

And so that becomes their thing. The others give questioning looks the first time Michael casually drops the phrase to Gavin, but they don’t push. It becomes natural, saying ‘I love you’ to everyone else but each other. And it’s not bad. They know that love is love, no matter how you phrase it. 

But then they’re in a heist, and it all goes wrong. It’s not just the cops, it’s the feds too, and fuck how did so many of them get in the building? They’re all racing for a window, trying to jump out it onto the roof of the building next to them. The gents have already gone through, and Ray is just about to jump over, when Michael grabs Gavin’s arm. 

“Gavin, they’re gonna be here any second. I can set some charges and blast this place to hell, but not with you guys in it.” 

“Not with you in it either, you dope! Let’s go!” 

They hear Ray curse, and turn to see him struggling, jacket caught on the window ledge. Heavy footsteps and shouting are echoing up the stairwell to their left. 

Michael feels it in his gut. He’s not going to make it. But if he can do this right, then he doesn’t need the others to die with him. 

Ray shouts as he clears, and the crew is screaming for Michael and Gavin to hurry up. 

Gavin looks at Michael, and he knows it too. 

“We’re not---“

“Arguing,” Michael cuts in. “We’re not arguing about this. Either I go, or we all go, and I’m sure as fuck not letting that happen. Now get your ass out the window before this is all for nothing. Go.” He takes a deep breath. “I love you.” 

And Gavin’s eyes squeeze shut, but he leans forward to kiss Michael quickly. “You’re a right prick, but I love you too.”

And upon hearing those words, something settles in Michael; in his heart right underneath where both sets of Gavin’s words are printed on his chest. 

Gavin gets a tattoo later, a visible one right underneath Michael’s phrase: ‘Olive you’.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first RT/AH fic! Hopefully there will be many more to follow. I have a blog too at burningcitiesbloodyteeth.tumblr.com.


End file.
